Could Never Give Up
by Richd172
Summary: It's been a long time since Barry and Erica did it. Adam has kept the video and framed them. But one day they do it again when no one is around. If you are a guest or think I'm a perv don't read or comment.


The Goldbergs: Could Never Give Up

It's been a long time since Barry and Erica did it. Adam has kept the video and framed them. But one day they do it again when no one is around.

Characters: Barry and Erica Goldberg

Other Characters: Murr, Beverly, Pops and Adam.

One Afternoon

Barry and Erica had been looking for Adam. They fine Adam on his computer in his room. They hear  
moan coming from the computer. Erica says to Barry "Hey idiot look what the nerd is working on"? Barry looks over his sister's shoulder to see what Adam is doing. Barry started to get angry. So he walked into Adam's room. Erica says "Barry wait, idiot"! Adam turns around to you his siblings angry. Adam says "Well look who came crawling into the nest"? Barry and Erica tried to delete the video but Adam fought them. Adam says "You guys while never get this video"? Barry says "Come on dude don't be an dumb ass"? Erica than says "Come on Adam we will do anything for you if you don't show that to mom and dad"?

Adam said "I won't show this to anyone if you do my chores and help me with my work". Both Barry and Erica says "Okay we will". For the last few weeks Erica and Barry help Adam around the house and with his work. One afternoon Murr and Beverly come home to see Barry and Erica helping Adam. Murr says "There's something up with this picture"? Beverly says "Murr there's nothing wrong with this. Barry and Erica are just being good siblings"? Murr says "Oh whatever I'm going to take a knap". Murr goes up to his room to take a knap. Beverly goest to do the laundry. Pops than walks in the house surprised. Pops just look at Erica and Barry.

Pops says "Whatever you two are doing this for I don't want to even know". Pops leaves Barry and Erica to help Adam. A few hour later both Barry and Erica are done with their work. Barry says to Adam "Adam are we done now"? Adam check his schedule to see if everything is done. Then he tells Barry and Erica "Okay so everything is done you guys can go do what ever". Barry and Erica run upstairs. One goes to their room while the other goes to take a shower.

Barry steps into the shower but doesn't know that his mother comes up to drop the towels in the bathroom. Barry says "Oh shit"! Beverly says "What's the matter hunnie"? Barry then notice that his mom was in the bathroom. Barry says to his mom "I'm all out of soap for my hair"! Beverly says "Oh Barry I have some in my room I'll go get it". Beverly goes to her bathroom and gets the soap. She comes back into the bathroom and says "Here you go Barry". Barry takes the soap from his mother. But then Barry asks her "Mom can you help me with this please"? Beverly says "Sure Barry I will". She opens the curtains but has a problem reaching the right place.

Barry says to his mom "You know that you can come in the shower with me"? Beverly says "But I don't want to get these nice clothes all wet"? Barry answers "You can take them off and come in without them on". Beverly says "Okay Barry I'll do that just for you". But Beverly leaves the curtains half open. Barry watches his mother get changed. First Beverly takes of her shirt that says "Momma Baer is here to Help" in which shows her 34C bra. Barry says to himself "Now I know where Erica gets the big boobs from"? Then Beverly takes off her jeans with showing her matching underwear. But the Beverly stops to think which should she take off first. Barry says "Mom can you please hurry up"?! Beverly says "Okay Barry I'll be right on in"? So then Beverly slips off her underwear in which shows no pubic hair.

Barry says to himself "I sort of thought mom would shave down there". But then Beverly slowly takes off her 34C bra. Then her bra finally is off. But the Beverly folds up her clothes. Barry says to himself in shock "Mom has a huge rack". Then Beverly turns to go towards Barry. Beverly says "Oh I didn't know that I left that opened"? Barry pulls the curtain closed. Then Beverly gets in on the other side. Barry tried to have his penis not get hard. Beverly says to Barry "Alright Barry let me help you with the shampoo". Barry let's his mother help him with the shampoo. While she was helping Beverly did happen to get a little wet. Then Barry cleaned the soap out of his hair. Barry said to his mother "Mom why don't you take a shower". Beverly says as she gets out "I'm fine Barry I actually have to go do something"?

Beverly puts back on her clothes and leaves. Barry stayed in the shower for a little. Erica was in her room trying to figure out how to get the video from Adam. But she couldn't help thinking about when her and Barry fucked. Erica didn't know why she was thinking about that. Barry got out of the shower and went into his room. Barry had thought that Erica's room was a little too quiet. The rest of the day was silent. Everyone got together for dinner than they all went to bed.

Two months Later

Murr and Beverly where packing up when Adam walked by. Adam was getting ready to go visit his girlfriend. Pops was going somewhere that he didn't want to tell his family. Adam says to his siblings "So I'll be gone for a few days and don't try anything funny". Erica gave Adam a mean look and Barry punched him. Beverly yelled "Adam are you ready we can drop you off at the airport"! Adam takes his bags and goes downstairs. Erica and Barry fallow him downstairs to say goodbye to their parents. Beverly says "Barry, Erica trying keep this house clean and don't have any parties"?! Both of them say "Okay mom we won't have any parties while you guys are gone". Beverly than gives her children a kiss. Murr just shacks his son and daughters hands then leaves.

Then an hour later Pops leaves. Erica says "Pops where are you going"? Pops froze for a moment trying to come up with an answer. Pops says "I'm going away with some of my old friends". Barry says "Okay have fun with your friends". With that Pops leaves the house leaving the two alone with one and other. Barry and Erica where just watching some TV. It was really too quiet. Erica closes her eyes to take a knap. But in her dream she imagines that she is sucking Barry's dick. Erica wakes up in surprise to see that Barry wasn't there. Erica looked around the house for Barry. Erica yelled "Barry where are you"! Barry screams "I'm in the shower"! She walks into the bathroom to see the curtain open.

Erica just stops right their for a minute. Erica says to herself "Was mom in here cause it smells like her"? Barry looks up to see Erica looking at him naked. Barry says "Erica what that he'll are you doing"?! Erica avoid Barry's question as she smelled around. Erica said "Was mom in the bathroom with you"? Barry hesitated to answer. Erica looked at Barry and said "Dude that's grouse, you had sex with mom in the shower"?! Barry turns off the shower and said "No Erica we didn't she just helped me in the shower". Erica as she left the bathroom said "Whatever perv"!

The Next Day

Barry and Erica where eating in silence. Erica had thought that she could at least be naked with Barry. As they fished eating Erica went over to go talk to Barry. Erica said "Hey boob you want to do something fun"? Barry says not knowing what it would be "Sure Erica let's do it". Erica said to her brother "How about the two of us get naked and watch TV in my room"? Barry thought for a minute or longer. Barry answers "Okay Erica"? Barry got a little curious on why did Erica wanted to do that. Later Barry just went back up to his room. While Erica just stayed downstairs watching TV.

An hour later

Erica goes up to her room and walks pass Barry's room. She sees Barry just sitting on his bed. Erica says to Barry "So Barry are you going to come to my room"? Barry had totally forgotten about that. Barry says " Yes Erica I'll be in your room in a moment". After Erica left Barry couldn't remember what they where going to do in her room. Barry thought and thought for a short time. But then he remembered what they where going to do in her room. So Barry got up and got undressed but he left his Hulk Hogan boxers on. Then he walked towards his sister's room. When he got to his sister's room he knocked on her door.

Erica says "Hold on a second Barry"! Erica was trying to take off her shirt a jeans quickly. Barry waited outside his sister's room. Erica than tells Barry "Okay Barry you can come in now". Barry opens the door to see his sister laying on her bed fully naked. Erica looked at Barry and saw that he still had his Hulk Hogan boxers on. She could see that Barry's dick was hard. Erica said "I thought that you were going to be fully naked"? Barry answered his sister "Well I sort of forgot that I was supposed to be fully naked". Erica let's Barry take of his boxers. Barry than stands right in front of the bed and takes off his boxers. Erica looks right at Barry and sees that his dick is hard. Erica just smiles at Barry.

Barry gives Erica a very strange look. Erica say "Barry I know why you're dick"? Barry says "How do you know that Erica"? Erica answers "Cause I know you find me attractive cause I saw you yesterday masterbating to a picture of me in a bikini". Barry and Erica just looked at each other. Barry couldn't deny what she saw. Barry says "So what are we going to do"?Erica crawls over to Barry's cock and pulls it foward. Erica says "I'll guess we just have to fuck". After that was said Erica starts to suck Barry's cock. Barry says as his sister sucks his dick "Yuh fuck yes Erica"! Soon Barry forces Erica's head to go back and forth faster. Barry than forces Erica to have his cock inside her mouth. But then Erica started to chock.

So Erica pulled out and went to go on her hands and knees. She said "Barry you know what to do". Barry went to get a condom on before going over to his sister. Then Barry goes over to his sister and slowly places his cock inside. As Barry placed his cock inside Erica, she said "UHHHHH YES BARRY, I MISSED THAT COCK OF YOURS"! Barry said "Well I missed how tight your vigina was"! Erica wanted to hit Barry but she was too over whelmed by getting fucked. Barry moved his sister back and forth on her bed. Both of them said out loud "Uhhh Yes"! But then Barry pulls his dick out of Erica's vigina and lays on her bed. Erica just looked at her brother. She knew that her brother was taking a break.

Erica said "So Barry you want me to come on top of you"? Barry said very quickly "Yes you can come up onto me". So Erica got up and stood over Barry facing her closet. Barry placed his cock straight up. Then Erica slowly lowered herself onto Barry's cock. As Barry's cock went inside Erica said "UHHHHH YES BARRY FUCK ME"! Barry starts to move his sister up and down on his cock. Erica had put her hands onto Barry's chest as she bounced up and down. But then later Erica leaned her back onto her chest and put an arm around Barry. Barry and Erica looked at each other. But all of a sudden Barry and Erica kissed on the lips. Erica says "Oh god Barry I love when you fuck". But then Erica got up and turned to face Barry and this time he placed his hands onto Erica's ass.

Erica says to Barry "Oh fuck Barry fuck me harder"! Right there Barry starts to fuck his sister harder. Then Erica says out loud "UHHHHHH"! Barry starts to feel like he has to cum inside his sister. Barry says "Uhm… Erica… I hate to say this but I have to cum". Erica looked at Barry with an upset look. Erica said "Well could you hold it in cause I have one more position that I want to do with you"? Barry said to his sister "I'll try to hold it in". So Erica gets off of Barry and goes to lay on her back by the end of the bed. Erica spreads her legs and looks at her brother. Erica says to Barry "Alright Barry place that big cock of yours inside". Barry got off his back and rushed over to his sister. Then Barry slowly places his cock inside of Erica.

Both of them start to say "UHHHHH Yes"! As Barry fucked his sister the bed started to shack a lot. Erica looked at Barry. But then Barry leaned foward onto his sister. But Barry didn't do anything. Barry says to Erica "Can I cum now"? Erica replies back "Yes you can but just on my face". Barry was upset but he didn't want to make Erica upset. Barry pulled his cock out of Erica and then stood up on her bed. Erica went on her hands and knees on her bed. But then opened her mouth for Barry to cum in. Barry stood over Erica as he started to jerk off.

Barry started to say "OHHHH FUCK YES ERICA"! With that cums all over Erica's face. Now Erica was covered in her brothers cum but she leaves to whip it off. Later she comes back and the two go to lay in her bed. But with the sheets over them. Erica and Barry passed out right away. Neither one of them wanted to do this again. They sleep for almost four hours. But later Barry sneaks out of Erica's room to go back into his room for the rest of the day. Later Erica wakes up to see Barry not in bed with her.

Erica just doesn't really care and goes back to sleep for another hour. She has a good dream of her beating her brothers at twenty board games. For once Barry does his work in his room. At 6:30 Barry goes to Erica's room to wake her up. Barry says "Erica wake up it's time for dinner and also get dressed". Erica says "Oh fine even when no ones home". Erica gets up and Barry runs downstairs. The two sit at the table in quiet for a long time. Then they go their own ways.

The next day

Beverly, Murray, Adam and Pops where all back home. Barry and Erica helped there family with their bags. Murr went straight to sitting on his chair. Beverly went to go do laundry for herself and Murr. Pops ran to the phone to go call someone. Adam just looked at his two older siblings. An hour later Adam calls Barry and Erica up to his room. Erica says "What do you want, short round"!? Barry said laughing "Nice Indiana Jones reference Erica". Erica hits Barry right on the arm. Adam says "I just wanted to make sure Chewbacca and Princess Leia didn't fuck the other day"? Barry and Erica had to make up a lie. So Barry said "No we didn't you little hobbit". Adam said "Oh okay that's fine I believe you. Now bye". Barry and Erica leave Adam's room.

The End or Is It

A Few Months Later

Erica, Barry, Pops, Murr or Beverly weren't home. There was moans coming from Adam's room. Adam says "Oh yes Uhhhh Yes"! Then a blonde haired girl moves her head to say something. The person that Adam was fucking was Lainey. Lainey says "Uh God Adam your really good at this". Adam just kept on fucking Lainey. After an hour Lainey says to Adam "Adam could you please not tell Erica or Barry that we had sex"? Adam goes to lay next to her and says "Sure Lainey I won't tell them that we fucked".

The Real End

Ending notes

There will be another The Goldbergs Story. But right now I plan to finish my Star Wars Story.


End file.
